happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Snooty and Cranky
Snooty and Cranky are fan characters. Character Bio Snooty is a maroon chipmunk with a red diamond marking on her head. She wears a blue dress. Snooty, as her name suggests, is very arrogant despite her showing a usual "happy" face. She lives in an apartment, with her room being across of Cranky's. Her room is decorated with luxurious furniture, which fits her personality. There's also her pet bird in that same room, which can make her forget her stress. Snooty likes to collect seashells. She even goes as far as to look for an oyster. Jewelry is her favorite thing, which always satisfies her no matter how costly it is. Snooty dislikes anyone with far different taste than hers as well as anyone who is hyperactive. She even considers some tree friends like Josh and Patriot as boring people, although she likes Josh's creativity. Josh sometimes wants to punch Cranky. Cranky is a green squirrel with a dark yellow diamond marking on his head. He wears a red shirt. Much like Wrinkles, Cranky is obviously cranky. He can get angry easily, but can warm up to some friendly tree friends. But no matter his mood, he's always shown with an angry face. His only hobby is fishing, and he even dreams that he can get himself a rare one to keep. He lives in the same apartment as Snooty's. But in contrast to Snooty's luxurious room, Cranky's room is quite disorganized. The wall in his room has cracks, while the floor is very dusty. The furnitures are scattered around his room. When it comes to dislikes, Cranky dislikes lazy people. He also dislikes overly-optimistic people, which is rather questionable. Other than those, Cranky dislikes superheroes of any kind, thinking that all of them are a nuisance. Despite their personalities, both Snooty and Cranky get along with each other very well. In fact, they're actually a couple. However, whenever they date, they always end up dying. Episodes Starring Roles *Terrible Twos Featuring Roles *Monotone it Down *Sink or Swan *Live and Let Dive Appearances *Mayor May Not *Dopple-ganger *Project Girly (Snooty only) Deaths Snooty #Monotone it Down: Gets impaled in the chest by a cane. #Terrible Twos: Is crushed by an opening door. #Sink or Swan: Is crushed by part of a platform. #Live and Let Dive: Dies of blood loss (debatable). Cranky: #Monotone it Down: Gets shot through the head by a cane. #Terrible Twos: Falls off a staircase and breaks his spine. #Sink or Swan: Is attacked by piranhas. #Live and Let Dive: Is crushed by a pearl. Number of Kills Snooty TBA Cranky *Ini: 1 (from Terrible Twos) *Richie: 1 (from Live and Let Die along with Snorkels) Trivia *They have a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship by default. It's pretty weird, considering their creator's obliviousness to romance-related things. *They're might be in love with each other because they both enjoy beach-related activities (collecting seashells and fishing near the sea). *Despite Cranky's hate on lazy people, he's actually depicted as being lazy himself. *Weirdly enough, neither Snooty nor Cranky complain about each other's room. *They were originally created to intentionally hate some specific characters. It's later changed to have them hate some kinds of characters for their social purposes only. *Gem and Ini hate them because they irritate them with their arrogant attitudes. Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Duo Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Chipmunks Category:Squirrels Category:Red Characters Category:Green Characters Category:HTF1234's Characters Category:Season 28 Introductions